Creator Mine
by Sky Daybreak
Summary: Based loosely on the Megaman Cartoon Series. A family secret? Truths to be revealed? Wily searching for an ultimate source of power, Megaman searching for rest and respite, Protoman searching, searching himself. Rated Mature, just in case. Proto, in particular, faces some rather harsh truths...
1. Chapter 1

Creator Mine

Sky Daybreak

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's Note: This is the first I have written anything in a really, really long time. So please be kind. I'm a little rusty.

This fic is a loosely based off of the Megaman Cartoon Series. Be forewarned, I may change a few things up, here and there, to suit my storyline. BTW, I don't know anything about hiking/climbing so if something sounds farfetched, sorry it probably is. This is a complete work of fiction and solely for entertainment. Oh yeah, and except for the song quote, Italics portray character thought.

"_And now we're grown up orphans_

_that never knew their names_

_We don't belong to no one, that's a shame._

_But if you could hide beside me, maybe for a while_

_And I won't tell no one your name_

_And I won't tell 'em your name."_

_Goo Goo Dolls "Name"_

The skulker and its crew were currently on their way to the Southern Japanese Alps. To be exact, they were headed to Kita-Dake, the second highest mountain in all of Japan. Hanging on to the port side upper support beam, Protoman leaned outside the skulker and closed his eyes. He felt the wind swirl around his body as it passed quickly over him, and for a moment, he allowed all of his thoughts to be carried away with it. He couldn't explain it, but part of him felt like he belonged here. Why did this place, this mountain, seem to carry special meaning for him?

Protoman's introspection was sharply interrupted by the leader of the vessel.

"Protoman! Protoman! What are you doing?" Wily cried with seemingly hysteric rage. "Come take the controls. We're almost there."

Protoman sighed and took a last breath of fresh air before closing the bay door and returning to his co-pilot seat in the cockpit. He switched the auto-pilot back to manual and felt the craft transition into his control. After a few moments of silence, Protoman took a passing glance at Dr. Wily and observed that he seemed to be studying a map intently. "Come on Doc. What are we suppose to be looking for anyway? "

Wily glanced up from his map and cast a smirk of superiority at Protoman. "It's quite simple actually. My new plan is flawless! Not even that do good brother of yours will be able to stop me this time."

Protoman smirked at the evil doctor's musings and replied. "Yeah, Doc. I've heard you say that before but what are we doing up here?"

"There is an ancient Japanese legend that foretells of an object of endless power. It is said that this object can grant its owner any wish." Wily paused, smirked deviously in thought, and then continued. "I will wish to rule the world and will bring everyone and thing under my control. With this object, I will be unstoppable. "Wily cackled insanely in glee and rubbed his hands together anxiously.

_He looks like an excited toddler on Christmas morning. _Protoman mused and coughed quietly, clearing his throat to keep his amusement under control. He shook his head as his trade mark smirk reclaimed his face and set his mind back to his current task.

"Soon, Very soon," Wily cried with self proclaimed victory, "I will be unstoppable!"

Chapter 2

"Rush! Rush, wait up boy!" A young boy dressed in dark blue cried in exasperation as he chased after his robotic dog. He dove forward and caught his wayward hound, wrapping his arms around it's robotic rib cage.

This, of course, is the site Dr. Light discovered as he came over a ridge of snow and couldn't help but laugh. It was a sight he wished he could see more often and one of the main reasons they were on this particular trip. Megaman, his son, was still tackling Rush and laughing with carefree joy as he tried to settle his pup down. "There you go, Good dog. "Megaman praised as he sat back on his haunches and pet the excited tail wagging Rush on the head. "You don't want to get too far up the mountain without us. The higher we go, the colder it will get, and you don't want to get lost, right?"

Glancing up at his father, Megaman stood up and patted off his snow covered clothes sheepishly. He was enrobed in a dark blue shirt, with a white skiing jacket hanging loosely from his shoulders, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and white running sneakers. Dressed as he was for the weather, he still knew that the protection would do him little good if he allowed it to become soaked with melted snow.

Dr. Light, still grinning but willing to ease Mega's embarrassment at being caught acting like a kid, decided to redirect their focus. "The clearing is a few miles ahead. From that point on, there will be no more trees. It will get much windier as we go. I suggest you stay close. The weather is supposed to stay pleasant but I would hate for a storm to descend and catch us unawares. I do not wish for us to get separated from one another."

Mega nodded. "Right Doctor Light; we'll stay close, right Rush?"

"Woof, Woof!" Rush barked in consent.

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Light let the fresh mountain air saturate his lungs. He leaned back and stretched his back with a pleased yawn. "It's been too long. It truly is beautiful up here," he murmured. "How I miss..."

"What's that Dr. Light?"

Dr. Light looked up and smiled at his curious robotic son, who was standing before him waiting patiently for an answer. "Oh, it's nothing Mega. I was just thinking. It's quite beautiful isn't it?"

"Yep," Mega replied. "The best part is that it's so quiet! At least we won't have to worry about running into Dr. Wily."

"Yes Mega. That should be quite true. Come, let's continue walking. We'll set up base camp just before the clearing."

Chapter 3

"Just a little further; it must be here somewhere." Dr. Wily muttered, his German accent heavily bleeding through.

He and his bots had been searching the woods near the base of the mountain summit for hours. They were looking for some "opening" that would lead to this supposed ancient "source of ultimate power." So far they had found nothing and it looked to Protoman as if they would only find more of the same. _How do we even know this thing is real? It could just be an old human legend._ "Wily! It's getting dark and the temperature is starting to drop into the teens. Don't you think maybe we should call it a night?"

"Oh Protoman," Dr. Wily replied in mock sympathy. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were cold and afraid of the dark. Would you like me to start you a fire and get you a warm blanket? I hope you brought your teddy bear with you, humph."Dr. Wily grumbled sarcastically.

Protoman stopped and balled his fists in indignation. "Fine, never mind!" He stomped off in the opposite direction and continued looking. "Suit yourself you crazy old coot," Protoman muttered. "Catch pneumonia or fall off the blasted mountain for all I care."

"Did you say something Protoman?" Proto turned his head and found Wily standing directly behind him. He leaned forward until his face was directly over Proto's shoulder and glared at him with a murderous look. Proto laughed nervously, turned, and backed away with his arms waving high in surrender.

"Uh, no way Doc! Just can't wait till we find this things lair." Protoman smiled innocently.

Dr. Wily quirked his eyebrow suspiciously and advanced upon Protoman. The latter found himself back pedaling until his back pressed firmly into the nearest tree, arms still raised in surrender. Dr. Wily growled and grabbed Protoman's scarf with one hand, drawing him close until their faces were mere inches apart. "Did you think I wouldn't hear you? Do you need another lesson in humility Protoman? Did you forget who is in charge here?" Fear filled Protoman's eyes as he watched Wily reach behind his back and under his lab coat.

"Hey Doctor Wily, I think I found it." Dr. Wily released Protoman swiftly and turned to see what Cutsman had found. Protoman, ever thankful for his shield, closed his eyes and exhaled in relief. _Whew! That was a close one. I've got to be more careful with what I say!_

"No, No, Nooo! You idiots! That's a bear's den not a …aaahh!"

Feeling vindicated, Proto crossed his arms and leaned back against the tree smiling. _Now who's in charge?_

Chapter 4

Dr. Light and Megaman had just finished setting up the campsite. Dr. Light finished securing the tent while Mega and Rush gathered sticks for the fire. After placing stones in a circle to keep the fire contained, Dr. Light placed the kindle and gave Megaman the okay. "Remember Mega, a small burst should do nicely."

Mega laughed. "Right Dr. Light, we don't want to be the reason for a forest fire." Megaman fired a small buster blast into the kindle and it exploded in flames. "Oops!" Mega looked around sheepishly and blushed. "Sorry Dr. Light. I guess we should have just used matches."

"It's okay Mega," Dr. Light smiled at his son good-naturedly. "We wouldn't have any fun on this trip if we didn't do some things our own way. The funny mishaps always make the best memories."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mega was still a tad bit embarrassed and decided to take a seat beside Dr. Light. The latter sighed and wrapped his arm around Mega. "I'm glad we were finally able to do this. All fathers should go camping with their sons. I'm sorry it's taken us so long. It's just that…."

"What's wrong Dr. Light?"

Dr. Light tightened his arm around Mega. "Yes, I guess it is time. Mega, there's some things I've been meaning to tell you about your brother."

"Protoman?" Megaman looked up to his creator in confusion. He started to ask what his father meant when they heard someone scream. Dr. Light and Mega both jumped.

"Someone's in trouble. Mega jumped to his feet and called his battle armor. He adjusted his helmet and checked the power bar on his blaster. "Alright Rush, let's go!" Rush turned into Rush Jet and Mega jumped on his back.

"Wait Mega!" Dr. Light rushed up to Mega and Rush before they could fly off. "Please be careful. I know we joked about Wily showing up but he always has this uncanny ability of knowing where we are. Don't drop your guard."

"Uncanny ability?" Mega laughed. "I thought that was just my bad luck! Warning received loud and clear, Dad. I'll be careful. Please stay here until I get back." Mega winked and flew off.

Dr. Light smiled as Megaman took off and decided he didn't hear the term "Dad" enough. _That's my Mega.; always in a rush to help others. I am so proud of you, my boy._

Using the darkness to his advantage, Mega and Rush cruised just above the visible branch line. "I know this means we go slower boy but it's better to be safe than sorry. Hopefully no one's hurt." Mega and Rush moved along slowly until they heard voices. Suddenly, a flash of light lit up the ground below them. "Rush, slow down! Whoever is up there; they are just up ahead. Listen, Rush that's Dr. Wily!" Mega and rush drifted at a snail's pace until they were right above Wily and his bots. Rush transformed back into his original form. Deciding to find out what the mad scientist was planning before taking action, Mega and Rush chose to hide in the trees.

"Cutsman! Gustmans! You Idiots! I was just attacked by a bear because of you fouls."

Cutsman shrugged, "I'm sorry Dr. Wily. You told us to look for any openings."

"Be more careful next time! You almost got me killed, numbskulls! Protoman, what are you smiling about? You had better find that opening before I reprogram all of you."

Proto shrugged but stood back up. "Okay Doc. Sheesh! Don't blow a transistor. We'll find your opening. I'm just not sure what you'll find when we do. If this 'map' of yours is supposed to lead directly to the opening, why wouldn't someone else have used it a long time ago?"

"Quiet Protoman! I will take no more of your insolence today. What we find, we find but I command you to look, so get to it. I will decide what we do once we get there."

"Whatever you say, Doc."

Megaman watched Wily and his bumbling bots search fruitlessly for another 10 minutes or so before he became downright bored. _I'm tired of this. It's time to get back to Doctor light. "_Well Rush, whatever they are looking for, let's make sure they go away empty handed."

"Hey Wily!" Megaman jumped down from his hiding spot, confronting Wily and his bots. "It looks like you've lost something. Care to tell me what it is? Who knows? Maybe I'll help you look."

"Megaman! I should have known you would show up eventually. Cutsman, Gutsman, destroy Megaman!" Wily stood back and watched his bots advance towards Megaman.

"Hey blue dweeb," Cutsman exclaimed. "I'm going to relocate your face!"

"Yeah," Gutsman bombed in his usual gruff manner. "Then I'm gonna smash it."

Mega made short work of the two robot masters and then turned to Wily. "Come on Dr. Wily. What do you say I take you to jail where you can pay for all your crimes?"

"Oh, I don't think today's a good day for me Megaman! How about….never!" Wily jumped behind Protoman and ordered him to take out his brother. "With pleasure!" Proto exclaimed and sprang into action, firing a charged buster blast. "Long time no see, brother!"

Megaman rolled out of the way and shot a blast of his own at Protoman. Protoman performed a summersault in the air and then lunged after his brother. The two traded blasts for a while and then ended up in a full on wrestling match on the floor of the snow covered forest. Protoman had Mega pinned with his arms beside his face and his legs pinned beneath Protoman's thighs. "Give up, Brother! I've got you now. Join our side or Wily will destroy you."

Megaman struggled but was unable to break free of his brother's grasp. "Grrrh, Never! I'll never surrender to the likes of Wily!"

"Well," Mega and Proto heard Wily chuckle from behind. They looked up to meet his gaze and find Dr. Wily smiling condescendingly at Megaman while leaning against a nearby tree in a relaxed pose. "I guess I'll have to follow Protoman's advice and "kill" you. Unfortunately for you, I didn't say you would go easily into the silent night Megaman. No, I suspect this night will not be silent much longer as it will be filled with your screams." Wily pulled out a laser beam and pointed it at Megaman.

Mega was pinned completely beneath his brother's body and was shocked to feel Protoman flinch instinctively at the sight of the weapon. Megaman frowned and looked at his brother in concern. _Has Wily used that on you, Protoman? _

Wily started to advance toward Protoman and Megaman but as he shifted himself upright, they vanished before his very eyes. "What's this?" Wily cried. He looked left and then right, but still nothing. Megaman and Protoman had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Creator Mine

Sky Daybreak

Section 2

Disclaimer:….Still don't own it.

Chapter 5

Megaman and Protoman yelled as they felt the ground give way beneath them. They fell for a moment and then landed with a splash. Both surveyed their surroundings and were surprised to find they had landed in a shallow pool of water. That was the least of their problems. It seemed that the entire environment surrounding them had changed. In fact, it appeared to be the exact opposite of their last location! They had been 2/3 of the way up a mountain, which was covered in snow. It had been bitterly cold and dark. This new landscape was flat and warm. Light was shining as if it was mid-day but mysteriously no sun was present. And even more eerie, was the fact that that they were the only ones there. It was completely quiet. Cutsman, Gutsman, Rush, Dr. Wily, they were no were to be found.

Mega was the first to voice a theory. "What was that, some kind of portal?" Mega mumbled. " Hey!" Megaman thrashed. "Get off me already!"

Protoman looked down and smiled as he realized that his brother was still pinned beneath him. He tightened his grip on his brother's writs playfully and then released him to stand. "Well, it looks like Wily was right after all. We found his "opening" but I wonder where it's supposed to lead?"

Megaman itched with curiosity. "You mean that portal we just went through? What's it suppose to lead to?" He leaned closer to his brother, hopeful of a response.

Protoman smirked at his brother and was tempted to stick out his tongue. He replied sarcastically, "Like I'm gonna tell you the plan. What a looser!"

"Hey!"Megaman clenched his fists and then huffed at the insult. He crossed his arms and fired back at Protoman with a smile. "Well, if I'm a looser, I guess you are too, since we we're made from the same plans. In fact, you're the original looser so ha!" Megaman stuck out his tongue.

"Is that the best you've got little brother?" Protoman laughed as he worked his way out of the pool; Megaman trudged silently behind Protoman. "Now, let's see." Protoman mumbled to himself. "If I was an ancient source of ultimate power, where would I be?"

Leaving about three paces between them, Megaman chose to follow his brother but to stay at a healthy distance. _It's obvious he's looking for something, but what?_ _What are you up to Protoman?_

Mega and Proto walked for a few moments in silence until Protoman suddenly gasped. "I don't believe it!"

Megaman frowned and walked up beside his brother. "What's the matter?"Mega exclaimed.

Protoman just shook his head and pointed to the area in front of them. Megaman looked and gasped in surprise. "But we just left there!" Megaman looked behind and then before them several times in astonishment. "How the…?" There was no way they had gone in circles. They had walked in a straight line! Mega began to seriously question the new 'world' they have found themselves in. Could this place have its own laws of reality? The very question itself challenged everything Megaman new about physics, time, and space.

Protoman threw his arms up in disgust and exclaimed, "See! I told Wily. There's nothing here! Nothing! We barely figured out how to get into this place and now we don't know how to get out!" He walked forward until he reached the pool and knelt down beside the water's edge. Protoman reached down and grasped the grass around his knees and pulled it out in frustration. He sat still for a moment and watched the water.

Mega sighed, did one last double take, and then tread softly to his brother's side. "Hey, don't worry. Dr. Light's up here with me. I'm sure when we disappeared Rush went to get him. He'll figure out a way to save us."

"Dr. Light?" Protoman laughed sarcastically. "If he knows what's good for him, he'll wait until after Wily's gone before showing himself. I'd hate for your precious "creator" to be harmed while you're here stuck with me brother."

Megaman clenched his fists in righteous indignation. "Don't talk about Dr. Light like that. I'm sure he's fine besides he's YOUR creator too!"

"Hah! I don't know what you are talking about brother but I remember being activated. We may have been built from the same plans but I was built by Doctor Wily. "Megaman shook his head at his brother's declaration and silently wished that he could have finished his conversation with Dr. Light before leaving to confront Wily. _Well, I didn't know I would be confronting Wily but I still wish I knew what my dad was going to tell me. _He recalled the look on his father's face as he started to speak about his brother._ Somehow, I think Protoman is wrong._

Protoman stood up and threw the grass he had gathered in his hands into the pool. "Well bro, we've searched the landscape north and south of this pool. What do you say we battle east to west and see which of us is the best once and for all?"

Megaman groaned. "I'd rather find a way out of this place. We can finish our battle later."

Protoman smirked and then lunged at Megaman. "Who said I was giving you a choice, brother?"

Mega dodged Protoman's attack and leapt backwards into the trees surrounding the tiny lake_. He wants to go east to west huh? I'll show him. I wonder how he feels about being lead around in circles!_

Protoman chased Megaman through the woods until he lost him. "Darn it! Where'd he go? Come out little brother?" Proto stood unmoving, listening for any clues as to where his brother might be hiding. Not a single sound invaded his hearing receptors. Not a creek, not a snapping twig, nothing.

"Brother! Come one, I just want to have a little fun. Sheesh!" Proto pouted and turned to walk back to the lake. Suddenly, Protoman found himself staring at the top of the trees, his back pressed firmly against the ground. Megaman had been waiting for his brother in the top of a tree and seeing his chance, jumped him. Snapping twigs, mud, and pine straw surrounded and covered them as they rolled, wrestling on the ground. As neither truly gained the upper hand, neither was willing to admit defeat. Locked in their struggle, they forgot about the wooded area around them until they once again felt themselves plummeting into liquid.

At first, they thought they made it back to the pool. However, as they looked around they realized they had landed themselves in big trouble. "What is this? Megaman exclaimed. The fluid they were now sinking into was not water but a viscous murky purple fluid. Both struggled and realized at the same time that they couldn't get out.

"We're sinking!" Mega exclaimed in panic. Fortunately, they both stopped sinking after a few seconds but their arms, torsos, and legs were all stuck under the muck. They were covered up to their shoulders and try as they may, they couldn't break free.

"Uh Yuck! Protoman cried as he tried unsuccessfully to break free." I can't move! Just when I thought this place couldn't get any worse!"

"Ah, quit your complaining! This is entirely your fault anyway." Megaman argued angrily. "If you hadn't attacked me, we wouldn't be in this…Mess!"

Protoman shook his head and stopped struggling to get free. "Hey, at least we stopped sinking. The things I go through to get some quality time with my Brother?" He stated in self pity.

"Quality time? Quality time?" Mega snapped in exasperation. "This is what you call quality time?"

"Well," Proto replied. "If we can't fight, I can at least annoy you. Right, little brother?" He laughed and advised his brother to get comfortable. "It looks like we may be here a while but don't worry. Wily will be along in a little while to save us." Flashing his brother a pearly white smile, he concluded. "Well, at least he'll be here to save me!"

"Yeah," Megaman continued to argue. "If your creator's so great then why did you freak when he pulled out his laser gun?" Megaman watched somewhat surprised as his brother visibly paled. He instantly regretted his words but before he could say anything to retract his statement Protoman snarled in anger and rebutted harshly.

"Shut up! Don't talk about things you don't understand. You don't know anything!" His vigor and strength renewed by his anger, Protoman began to pull and twist again.

Megaman watched his brother struggle for several minutes in silence. _It must be true._ Sympathy washed over his features and he hung his head in shame. "Look Protoman. You're right; I don't know what you've been through. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"That's right! You shouldn't have!"

"Look," Mega cried in regretful exasperation. "I said I'm sorry, please don't be angry."

Protoman slumped in the mucky mess and sighed. "It's no use. I'm completely stuck. How about you?"

Mega smiled at the change of subject and tone in his brother's voice. "Nope, I'm stuck too!" He said happily.

"Then why are you so happy about it?" Protoman barked.

Megaman shrugged, "I'm not happy about it. I just know Dr. Light will be coming for me."

Protoman sighed. "So we're back to this. Look, you know Wily will get her first. He has a head start on Dr. Light and should have figured out by now what triggered the portal. I think you should be thinking about what you'll say to Wily when he comes to get me."

Megaman frowned. "What are you suggesting?"

"Think about it Brother!" Proto exclaimed joyfully. "No more fighting, well no more _real_ fighting, we can still play around." He turned and looked at his brother pleadingly. "Come on, join us! When Wily comes I'll tell him you've changed sides and he'll rescue us both!"

Megaman began shaking his head before the words even left Protoman's mouth. "No, uh-huh, no way Protoman. I'll never join sides with Wily. Why don't _you_ join _my_ side! When Doctor light comes to rescue me he'll save us both! I know it! He'll come to our rescue and then take us both home with him. What do you say?"

Protoman laughed, "What? Like one big happy family? I doubt Light would want to take a Wily bot home to the family, if you know what I mean?"

Megaman frowned. "No, I don't know what you mean but I know what I'm trying to tell you is the truth. He will come and he will bring us both home, if you're willing to come." Protoman looked down and shook his head. "I mean it Protoman!" Mega shouted in exasperation. "I want you there and I know Dr. Light would want you there too."Megaman watched his brother imploringly, begging for a positive answer.

Protoman glance up but the moment he caught Megaman's gaze he looked away. Megaman looked so desperate that Protoman felt like he could literally hear the plea written on his brother's face. "I can't do it, so please just stop looking at me like that."

"But, why Protoman?"Megaman felt tears cloud his vision and turned his head to blink them away before his brother noticed them.

"I, I can't just leave Wily. He made me, you know? He's my creator for better or worse. I won't leave him, I'm sorry." Protoman looked back at Megaman and watched as his brother fought to find the words that would change his mind. Protoman defensively turned his head and glared off into the distance, "Besides, you aren't willing to give up your creator, why should I give up mine? You join Me!"

Now it was Megaman's turn to feel remorse. "Protoman, I want you with me but I can't turn against Dr. Light! You know that! He's my father and I love him." Megaman was thinking about his father but also about Roll, Eddie, and Rush. Who would protect his family if he changed sides? For that matter, who would protect the world? No, Megaman decided and his facial features hardened in determination. "No, I'm sorry Protoman. I do want to be with you. I want us to be like real brothers! But I won't sacrifice the safety of my family, of the world, for my own selfishness. "I'm sorry," Megaman glanced away and shook his head. "I can't, there's too much at stake."

Chapter 6

Silence reigned as Mega and Proto retreated into their thoughts. What else could they say? Both had vented their feelings, both were displeased that they couldn't find a common ground. They were brothers, who loved each other but were separated by a war. Unfortunately, it seemed that both had chosen the opposite side and were destined to be enemies. If felt like an eternity passed that way until they heard a crash and voices in the distance.

"Gustman, get out of that pool this instant! You big klutz, you'll sink down into the mud."

Mega looked down and sighed. It looked like Wily had arrived first. Oh well, Mega smiled wistfully. _Maybe that means Dr. Lights okay._

"Protoman! Protoman! Where are you?!"

"Here Wily! I'm stuck. Walk to the east of the pool!" Protoman yelled to Wily and directed him towards them. He turned to his brother and spoke quickly. "Last chance bro. What do you say?"

Even though Megaman couldn't see Protoman's eyes, he could feel them drilling into him searching for an answer. Megan sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Proto, my answer won't change." Megaman looked up and smiled. "Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll just leave me here." Megaman laughed nervously and tried to offer a smile of reassurance.

Protoman's expression deadpanned, offering his brother no such reassurance. He heard footsteps approaching rapidly behind them and turned to greet his allies. "Careful Wily! You don't want to fall in."

Dr. Wily caught sight of Megaman and Protoman's current position and smiled like the Cheshire cat."Well, I feel like the cat that caught the canary." Wily leaned down to examine the clumpy pool of gooey muck the brothers were currently stuck in. "Heh, more like the sticky trap that caught itself a couple of flies."

"Hey," Protoman exclaimed. "I resent that! Come on, let's go. Get me out of this already!"

"Yes, yes, all in good time." The scientist waved off Protoman's' request and worried his chin in thought. "Tell me Protoman, I'm curious. Does it feel like when you move, the fluid shifts with you?"

Proto tried to shift around a little bit. "Kinda, yeah I guess." His voice was straightening in exertion. "The stuff feels stuck to me. It just won't let go."

"Yes," Wily smiled. "A fly trap in deed. I believe you are both stuck in a polyurethane gulmelvatite bonding fluid."

" Poly ga what?" Megaman exclaimed.

"Oh, hello my little Blue nemesis. Feeling a little, bogged down I see?"Wily smiled pleasantly at Megaman, which caused the little blue bomber to sweat drop with fear. _Wow!_ _Wily looks really scary when he's happy. _

"As I was saying," Wily continued. "Basically, this fluid has bonded itself to you tiranium armors, making it impossible to break free."

Proto nodded his head several times impatiently waiting for Wily to finish his explanation. "Okay, can you get me out now?"

Wily studied Protoman for a moment. "Did you find what we were looking for?"

"No, I told you it wouldn't be here Doc." Protoman smiled up at Wily. "It isn't here now and I honestly don't think it ever was. This legend of yours sounds more like a myth to me. I knew it sounded too good to be true."

Wily snorted angrily. "Yes, well forgive me if I take a look myself. Gutsman, Cutsman. See if you can find anything." Wily starts to walk away but Protoman protests behind him. "Hey, Doc! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Wily turned to Protoman and scrutinized him a moment before walking away. "Oh, don't worry Protoman." He yelled over his shoulder. "I will be working on zee problem, Count on it."

_I don't know what that's supposed to mean but I don't think it's good_. Being Wily's first bot, Protoman had been with Wily for years. Chills were still dancing up Protoman's spine from the look Wily gave him before walking away. Sure he had seen the look before, but it had always been directed at Megaman. He couldn't help but shiver. _I have a feeling I'm in trouble._

Wily returned about 20 minutes later. He crouched down and studied the pool once more." Yes," Wily muttered. "This will do nicely, I think."Wily pulled a vile out of his lab jacket and added the contents to the pool.

"Hey!" Megaman yelled. "What are you doing?"

Wily looked up and smiled with malicious glee. "I was unable to find the power source that I came for. Oh well, at least I get part of my wish." Dr. Wily stood up, raised his eyebrows, and inclined his head toward the pool, urging the brothers to look down as well. "The concoction I just added will cause the sticky situation you are currently "stuck" in to become, increasingly more volatile. The substance is clinging to your armor, and I have added my own special ingredients that will change the PH of that substance until it becomes a true acid. And the best part is that it will be feeding off your own energy to do it! Even now, you should begin to feel its effects, draining your energy and transferring it to the pool in order to create the PH conversion. There is no escape this time, you titanium trouble maker! I hope you like this spot, seeing as you will be 'stuck' here forever." Dr. Wily threw his head back and laughed manically.

"Wily!" Protoman protested angrily. "Aren't you forgetting something, namely me!"

Wily scrunched his nose in disgust. "You will be staying with your bothersome brother." Protoman's eyes, concealed by his visor, opened wide in shock. His mouth dropped open and he couldn't help but voice his surprise. "What?!"

"You have second guessed my plans one too many times Protoman. Did I not tell you that I wouldn't take anymore of your insolence today?"

Proto laughed nervously. "Alright Doc. You got me; I've learned my lesson. No more second guessing the plan. Now quit playing around and get me out of this!"

"No, my dear Proto. I'm afraid you've become far too independent. You second guess my plans all too often now it seems. I fear the day is soon approaching that you will betray my confidence in you. I can't let that happen. "Wily shrugged and offered a lopsided smile. "I'm sorry, truly you are my greatest creation. However, it seems you were built too well."

"But…"Protoman found that he was at a total loss for words. Dr. Wily's betrayal cut him deep. Overcome with the shock at being disowned, abandoned, he could only slump his head forward in defeat. Tears gathered in his eyes, his visor blocking them from view. Protoman found that he was unable to simply blink them away. They began to stream from his eyes on their own accord. _Is he really just going to leave me here? _

Megaman watched the exchange in shock. He couldn't stand Wily but he knew first hand of Protoman's commitment to power obsessed Doctor. Watching his brother surrender to sure defeat at his own mentor's hand broke Mega's heart. "Come on Wily! I know you hate me but at least let Protoman go. You know he's the best bot you've got!"

Wily glanced at Megaman and shook his head resolutely. "I intend to blot out that _mistake_ forever. It seems fitting for him to die with his bothersome brother. Good bye Megaman!" Wily's evil laughter sounded through the trees as he walked away, leaving Mega and Protoman behind.

Chapter 7

Megaman watched as the muck on the edge of the pool began to simmer, smoke, and bubble. As if that wasn't bad enough, he could feel his limbs growing heavier. They literally felt 'strained' as if they had been overtaxed. He knew it wouldn't be long until the drain began to affect his systems. Or even worse, until he felt the burning pain of the acid eating past his tiranium armor and then into his robotic syth flesh. "Protoman! Protoman! Come on, we've got to get out of here." Megaman began to twist and wiggle, straining with all of his might to break free.

Protoman just shook his head in despair and looked away.

"Protoman!" Megaman gasped as he caught site of a lone tear trailing down his brother's face. Megaman voice softened. "Protoman, come on. It's going to be okay."

"No, nothing will be okay ever again."

It had been several minutes since Wily had left the two brothers in their corrosive trap. At first, Mega thought he had heard the voice in utter desperation. However, as Megaman stilled and listened, he was sure that he could hear Dr. Light calling out for him.

"Mega! Megaman! Rock! Where are you?"

Megaman smiled and gasped in relief. "Dr. Light. Over here Dr. Light. Please, come quick!"

Megaman and Protoman waited for the older scientist to reach their location. "I'm sorry Megaman. Rush returned to the camp and I figured you were in trouble. I had to wait for Wily and his bot's to depart before I could check on you. Are you alright?" The question had no sooner left the good doctor's mouth before he arrived and became aware of Mega and Proto's current situation. Confusion crossed Dr. Light's features briefly as he looked at Protoman and then back to Megaman. "What has happened?"

"Dr. Light!" Megaman smiled at his creator in relief. "We got stuck in this muck that has some kind of bonding property to our armor. Apparently Dr. Wily was on the mountain looking for some super source of power and got angry when he couldn't find it. When he discovered our situation, he decided to get rid of us both! He added some kind of chemical compound to this stuff that makes it extremely acidic. It's draining our power and feeding the muck to speed the decrease in PH. You've got to get us out of here before we turn into Mega mush!"

Dr. Light worried his chin and bent down to examine the goopy purple substance as it steamed and bubbled with corrosively dangerous intent. "Yes, this is a problem indeed Mega. I'm no chemist but maybe I can use the acidic environment that Wily has created to our advantage." Dr. Light stood up, glanced at Protoman, and then locked eyes with Mega. "I'm just thankful I brought my mobile lab. I will return in a few minutes Mega, hold on."

Megaman waited what seemed like an eternity as he watched the steaming bubbling brew creep closer and closer to Proto and himself. He was beginning to feel tired and was now literally slumping into the fluid. It's almost jello like nature was the only thing keeping him upright. Mega tried to goad his brother into talking but his attempts were to no avail. Unfortunately for the blue bomber, his brother was unwilling to even acknowledge his presence. Megaman stared at Protoman's shield wondering what he was thinking; wishing he could see the rest of his brother's face.

"Mega!" Megaman was snapped out of his thought by a call from Dr. Light. He had returned as promised, arms full of supplies, and sporting a black body suit and two large shoulder length rubber gloves. Megaman watched as Dr. Light set down a ladder, wooden plank, a white 5 gallon bucket, and a glass beaker.

Dr. Light surveyed the acids progress as he finished unloading his supplies. The muck now completely surrounded Protoman and Megaman. "Megaman! I must hurry. The acidity is spreading quickly and we only have a matter of moments before you will begin to feel the acids effects."

Megaman watched as Dr. Light laid first the ladder, then the wooden plank across the pool. One on top of the other; each end resting on dry land. "Be careful Dr. Light!" Mega yelled as he realized his creator intended to use the structure as a make-shift bridge to reach them.

Dr. Light crossed the bridge carefully and knelt beside Megaman. He glanced at Protoman, who was a little deeper in the pool than Mega and offered a reassuring smile before speaking. "This substance should modify the acidic compound enough to destroy the binding agent." Dr. Light poured the substance from his beaker all around Mega and watched as it turned a bright Magenta as it ate threw the viscous bonding fluid.

"Yes, it's working! Dr. Light exclaimed. "Mega, try to pull free." Megaman strained but was unable to move his arms or legs. "I can't Dr. Light!" Megaman exclaimed. "My limbs feel like they weigh a thousand tons!

Dr. Light wrapped his arms around Megaman's upper body and painstakingly wiggled his son's body out of the fluid little by little. He finally pulled Mega out of the Muck and drug him across the plank until he was out of harm's way. Once they were back on dry land, Dr. Light pulled off Megaman's helmet and quickly assessed his condition. Worried that the acid would continue to eat through Megaman's armor, Doctor Light recalled the armor and removed the activator. He then gently rested a hand on Mega's forehead and sighed in relief. "Will you be okay Mega? I must hurry to help Protoman."

I'm fine Dr. Light, just weak. Hurry, save my brother." Mega groaned and closed his eyes.

Dr. Light turned to free Protoman and instantly became overcome with dread. Pain was etched into ever visible feature on Protoman's face. He seemed to be fighting himself, attempting not to cry out, but lost the battle to remain silent. "It's getting through my armor."

"Protoman! Hang on!" Dr. Light rushed across the plank and poured the remaining solution around Protoman. Dr. Light gasped "there isn't enough."

Protoman's screams split the air and Dr. Light reacted quickly. He ran back to the edge of the pool and pushed the activation switch on Megaman's armor. The armor appeared on the ground beside the pool. Acting quickly, Dr. Light grabbed the right sleeve of Mega's suit, slipped in on, and rushed back to Protoman.

"Please Protoman, hold on!" Without a second thought, Dr. Light reached into the whole in the fluid, which was created when Megaman was pulled free, and began dumping the magenta sludge all around Protoman's body. Dr. Light used his armor covered hand to coat as much of Protoman's body as he could. He reached down into the fluid and pulled one arm out, then the other. Finally, after working the fluid over Protoman's body, he was able to pull Protoman free.

Chapter 8

Protoman gasped and allowed his head to fall limp onto the plank. His energy reserves were extremely low and he found that he couldn't move at all! He could feel Dr. Light pulling and straining to move his body across the plank and onto dry land. Protoman gasped in pain at the burning agony that was still radiating throughout his body.

Completely overcome with pain and exhaustion, Protoman didn't even notice when Dr. Light deposited him next to his brother. He lay dejectedly, half conscious and lethargic as Dr. Light deactivated and removed his armor. He then quickly began to dose both brothers and their armor with whatever he had in his 5 gallon white bucket. Protoman was honestly too tired to care what Dr. Light was dumping all over him but he sighed in relief as he realized that whatever it was, it was taking the burning pain out of his body.

_I'm so tired._ Protoman felt himself slipping into unconsciousness and, for a moment, felt content to allow it to overtake him. He was, however, momentarily stifled back to reality as he felt Dr. Light's hands gently rubbing his neck and hair line, checking for any sign that the sludge had reached above his armored shoulders. Proto chose to keep his eyes closed and lay still, allowing the scientist to look him over.

Dr. Light's arms discontinued their search and Protoman opened his eyes as the scientist strode away from his side. He suddenly realized that it had been a long time since he had viewed the sky with unrestricted vision. He laid there for a few moments, feeling as if he were drifting between consciousness and was brought back to the present once again, but this time by a hiss of pain.

Protoman frowned and glanced toward his brother. It seemed Megaman was still unconscious.

He continued his search for the source of the cry and gasped as he realized that it was coming from Dr. Light. He watched as Dr. Light seemed to study his right arm and then cringed as said arm came into his line of vision. Proto wasn't a med-robot so he couldn't be sure but those burns looked pretty bad. He watched in sympathy and awe as Dr. Light covered his arm with the base solution and then tore off a section of his lab coat to wrap it in. _What kind of crazy human is he? He treated us before he even treated himself!_ Protoman shook his head in denial and watched as the scientist tied the torn garment in a knot with his teeth to hold it in place. A definitive truth occurred to Protoman in that moment. He found himself unable to deny this truth and yet remained in perfect awe of it. A part of him longed to hear it; to hear the words….

"Why?" Protoman's voice was low and rough. The word slipped out, seemingly of its own accord, and with that simple question went the last of his strength. Protoman closed his eyes and took a deep breath to stabilize his system.

Dr. Light was startled by Protoman's voice and jumped slightly. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were still awake."Tired and sore from his adrenal filled activities, he wearily made his way to Protoman's side and quietly took a seat. Silently, he waited for Protoman to continue. After a few moments, Protoman reopened his eyes and Dr. Light couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since he had seen this particular robot's sparkling blue eyes.

"Wh-uh.."Protoman cleared his throat to try again. "Why did you do that to yourself to save me?" The robot glanced at Dr. Lights arm and shivered. Dr. Light followed Protoman's line of vision and only smiled in reply.

Protoman knew he was testing his limits but he desperately wanted an answer, so he lifted his head and tried again. "Why, why did you do that? Why save me?" Proto's asked weakly. His head fell back to the ground as the world seemed to swirl around him. He blinked furiously, trying to hold on to consciousness but it was to no avail. The light began to fade before his eyes and just before he passed out, he felt a gently touch caress his forehead, sweeping his hair back, and then slide down to cup his check. "The answer is simple. You can't remember but I will never forget. I will always come for you my son, my Blues."

Hi! Hi! Please tell me what you think so far.


End file.
